Retractors are known in the art of surgery and may have a variety of different shapes and configurations. A known retractor is for example described in WO 01/08564 wherein the retractor is attached by spiking a sharp pointed end of a pin into the spinal column. The retractor is provided with a cover means covering the pin such that the pin may be spiked into the spinal column while the cover means is protecting tissue from being damaged while the pin is introduced into or taken out of the spinal column. When the retractor is attached to the spinal column the shanks may be bent in order to control how the intestines, human tissue or other soft parts of the patient are kept away from the spot where the surgeon wants to access.
US 2003/149341 describes a retractor arrangement which is preferably attached to the spinal bone by drilling pilot holes into the vertebrate and then screw threaded anchors into the holes. The attachment is thus very rigid but it is a rather complicated system to use in practice.
A further retractor is for example known by JP 2003-169809, where threaded tips of pins are screwed into the bone.
Even though these retractors are functioning, there is a desire for an improved retractor.